Punishment
by cold-crescent-moon
Summary: Plotless yaoi oneshot, rated M for mature content ByakuHana


----

I don't anything, and this story has no association with the animators and author of Bleach manga-anime so don't sue.

Chapter one

----

"Nnngh! No…a-ah! Byakuya-sama!" The small boy cried from under the older shinigami. Tears slid down past his eyes and right above his ears, getting lost in his hair. His arms held onto his shoulders that were right above his slightly creased stomach.

"Byakuya-sama… please… no, don't…" He whimpered as tears started to rise up again and fall from his eyes. The older Kuchiki smiled faintly and closed the space in between them.

"This is your punishment for trying to save Rukia, you can't undo what you did." He whispered on the younger boy's lips and kissed him softly. Byakuya let his hands let go of the backside of the boy under him and grabbed his legs. Spreading them apart he wrapped them around his waist, the younger one whimpered like a helpless puppy as he felt his legs being wrapped around the Rokubantai taichou's waist.

"Onegai… Byakuya-sama… I won't do anything like this… ever… Onegai…let me go…" He said through a strangled cry, Byakuya hushed the boy by kissing him again and drinking in his cries. He gently stoked his member which made him shiver in response.

"By-Byakyua-sa…sama…aah…nngh!" Hanatarou took a ragged intake of breath as he felt Byakuya wrap his fingers around his arousal roughly.

"Hanatarou…" He said gently, his hand began to run up and down Hana's boyhood, he gasped in response and held onto his shoulders tighter, arching his back and moaning. The Kuchiki smiled darkly and let go, rubbing his fingers together in the white substance he slide one finger in his toy's tight entrance. Hanatarou bit down on his lip and let a throaty moan escape.

"aaah… Byakuya-samaa… nngh… o-onegai… stop…"

He ignored the boy's pleas and continued to slip another finger in and move around inside of him. Hanatrou felt something burn inside of him and he gave a soft cry as he saw stars blur his vision.

"Byakuya-sama! Fu…aah…" Hantarou began to sweat as the older Shinigami slipped the third finger in and burned him inside. Bykuya smiled at the boy's reaction, he was just too amusing to watch. Taking his fingers out he placed his hands on Hana's thin waist and positioned himself, Hana realized what he Byakuya was going to do, and what he was going to loose.

"By-Byakuya-sama, no…Onega-" He was never able to finish his sentence, for Byakuka sealed his lips with his own and thrust himself inside. Hanatarou gave a pained cry that went down Byakuya's throat as he continued the thrust in and out slowly, letting the younger one adjust. Hana grabbed his shoulders and tightened his legs around his waits.

"Wait… Byakya-sama… it hurts…" He whimpered, the older man stopped and let Hana get used to having it inside him, he was close to loosing it and was tempted to make the boy cry his name by fucking him non stop, but something told him to hold it in.

"Byakuay-sama… I think I'm… I'm okay." He whispered, Byakuya took his lips again and began to pull himself out slowly before slamming it back in, Hana gave a cry as he felt his lover's tip hit a weak spot in him, his head felt dizzy as a wave of pleasure kept washing over him.

"Byakuya-sama! Ah… ah!" He wrapped his arms around Byakuya's neck as he continued. The air around them was thick and filled with unwanted lust. Bodies slick with sweat and skin rubbing against each other, scorching one another.

"I-I-I'm going to… nngh!" Hana gave a sigh like cry as he came, Byakuya coming into him after a few more thrusts, Hanatarou gave a soft sigh as he felt his warm seed seep into him and spread through his lower regions. The older man collapsed on top of him, but didn't suffocate the smaller boy.

"Hanatrou…" He whispered as he kissed the side of his neck.

"Byakuya-sama…" Hanatarou wrapped air arms loosely around the Taichou's neck. Maybe some punishments weren't so bad.

---

Errr… what did you think? It was my first yaoi fic. So don't bash, yeah its plot less, but I'm not good at making plots for one shots.

---


End file.
